


По старой памяти

by snusmoomrik, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Not Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дженсен знает, что глупо поддаваться на провокации Джареда. Но ничего не может с собой сделать
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 10





	По старой памяти

**Author's Note:**

> текст инспирирован размещением в инстаграме объявления о продаже трейлеров Джеев www.instagram.com/p/B7WaTcGJS5M/

«Останься».

«Чувак, я жрать хочу».

«Задержись на полчаса. Подожди в моём трейлере. По старой памяти».

Пока Дженсен медлит, думая, что напечатать в ответ (потому что, разумеется, он задержится, просто подтрунивает над Джаредом), Джаред добавляет:

«Там в холодильнике пиво».

Дженсена разбирает смех. Во-первых, он и так это знает, а во-вторых, было бы странно, если бы Джаред ответил хоть немного по-другому.

«Лишние калории, но голод не утолит», — отправляя эсэмску, Дженсен кусает губы, сдерживая нарастающий кураж.

Ответ от Джареда — смайлик, показывающий средний палец.

Дженсен ждёт час. Успевает выпить банку пива, ответить на все сообщения, подремать. Джаред вваливается в трейлер, когда озябший Дженсен протирает глаза, пытаясь стряхнуть сонливость. Джаред — лучшее лекарство от сна. Он приносит с собой немного вечного ванкуверского дождя, мокрые следы и коробку с уже остывшей пиццей.

Даже если Дженсен хотел бы изобразить, что сердится, у него не получилось бы никогда в жизни. Джаред взламывает его защиту, даже не прикасаясь. Всегда. Впрочем, Дженсен сердиться и не собирается. Потому что займётся чем-то другим. Они оба займутся чем-то другим.

— По старой памяти, говоришь? — подчёркнуто спокойно спрашивает Дженсен.

Ответить Джаред не успевает — Дженсен сгребает в кулак его щёгольский шарф, рывком притягивает Джареда к себе — мокрого, холодного — и с размаху целует в губы.

Коробка с пиццей на удивление благополучно приземляется на кресло — быть растоптанной ей не грозит.

Брызги воды летят во все стороны, когда Дженсен одновременно сдирает с Джареда куртку и пытается расстегнуть джинсы. Это так глупо и восхитительно, что оба на миг забывают об осторожности; но то, что ими движет, далеко от глупости, далеко от всего вообще. Всё же они стараются шуметь поменьше. По крайней мере, не врезаться в стены и не ронять друг друга на пол.

— Сейчас будет тебе… по старой памяти, романтик хренов! — бормочет Дженсен, теперь уже аккуратнее раздевая Джареда.

Всё, всё. Можно не играть, не притворяться. Не нужны прелюдии и объяснения, подождут пиво и пицца. Подождут всё и вся.

В трейлере холодно, но им обязательно нужно раздеться полностью, чтобы под ласкающими руками была голая кожа, а не влажная фланель и джинса.

Дорвавшийся Дженсен трахает Джареда жадно и почти грубо. Им обоим немного больно, но Дженсен ничего не может с собой сделать. Он хочет быть нежным, ласкать Джареда медленно и сладко, но глаза застилает красной пеленой, и Дженсен может лишь вгонять член в едва растянутую дырку. Он лижет солёную длинную шею Джареда, чтобы хоть немного компенсировать грубость, и Джаред долго, медленно выгибается на диване, член у него наливается и твердеет к дикому восторгу Дженсена; на вершине дуги Джаред кончает себе на живот, и Дженсен не может понять, кончил ли Джаред от его грубой долбёжки или этого жадного вылизывания шеи. Он тут же должен проверить — вытаскивает член, суёт пальцы в сладкую мокрую дырку и опять вылизывает нежное местечко под подбородком, потом присасывается покрепче, и Джаред кончает, стиснув его предплечья. Второй чёртов раз за десять минут.

Ему нужно отдышаться. Он молчит, но трётся щекой о плечо и шею Дженсена, и Дженсен знает — будет третий раз. Для Джареда, а для него самого… Он закрывает глаза и аккуратно переворачивается на бок, упираясь спиной в стенку трейлера. Они с трудом умещаются на узком диване, но… Но Дженсен чувствует то же, что и Джаред, — нужно успеть, пока они ещё номинально хозяева трейлеров. Сложное чувство накатывает изнутри, но Джаред обхватывает обеими руками голову Дженсена, как может только он, и целует.

Джаред трахает его совсем не так — осторожно и нежно. Сначала он, такой сладостно бесстыжий, целует Дженсену ключицы и соски, живот, покусывает кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер, продавливает мокрыми от слюны пальцами сфинктер, прихватывает губами мошонку, и делает это так долго, что Дженсен совсем теряет чувство времени. Джаред смотрит внимательно и усаживает его на себя — разомлевшего, горячего; целует пальцы, мягко трахает, сдвигая твёрдую головку внутри скользкого ануса, и Дженсен сбрасывает оцепенение — орёт в давно изученный низкий потолок, кончая.

Он долго лежит щекой на голом плече Джареда, пока не ощущает кожей холодный воздух.

— Давай, — слегка подталкивает его Джаред, — простудишься!

— Мне не девяносто лет, — бормочет Дженсен, слегка обижаясь.

— Нет, — усмехается Джаред, — пока нет, но твоя нежная задница слишком любит комфорт.

Возражать Дженсену лень. Тем более когда Джаред притискивает его к пластику узкой душевой кабинки. Они стоят под горячими струями, греясь и целуясь, Дженсен закрывает глаза, и ему хочется ещё раз трахнуть Джареда. Но времени на это уже нет.

Теперь в трейлере тепло — Джаред включил обогреватель. Дженсен слегка досадует — он не может объяснить даже сам себе, почему не сделал это раньше. Он почти ждёт, что Джаред будет издеваться над его ленью, и готов небрежно сказать, что было не так уж холодно, но тот, видимо, слишком погружён в свои мысли. Микроволновка гудит, нагревая пиццу, и Дженсен устраивается под боком у Джареда, забираясь под тёплый плед. Он знает, что очень скоро придётся вставать, одеваться и уходить окольными путями (лучше поодиночке), но именно поэтому не откажется от лишней минуты.

Они молчат, передавая друг другу банку пива, и у Дженсена перед глазами маячит картина пятнадцатилетней давности, когда они вот так же остаются вечером; только он не помнит, чей это был трейлер. Зато хорошо, даже отлично помнит, как трахает Джареда, зажимая ему рот рукой. Джаред длинный, жилистый и гибкий, и Дженсену кажется, он сойдёт с ума. Они оба сойдут с ума. Он не думал, что можно хотеть так сильно — когда плевать на опасность, когда готов на всё — и будь что будет. Винчестеры на них дурно влияют. Но Джаред сейчас и вовсе выглядит безумным. И Дженсен трахает Джареда, чувствуя, как напряжены под его ладонью влажные губы. Он не может убрать руку, не потому что Джаред кричит — но он слишком громко стонет, хрипло, сладостно и продирающе. Нет, Дженсен не боится, что их услышат, просто не хочет слишком быстро спустить. Сначала он вдалбливается яростно и жёстко, глядя, как на живот Джареда падают прозрачные капли из его твёрдого, здоровенного члена, потом — прижимаясь животом и целуя в губы, уже не стонущего даже, закрывшего глаза. Дженсену нравится фиксировать рукой его плечо, словно для контроля, чтобы убедиться, что член вошёл максимально глубоко. Он впитывает в себя это — вид сильного тела, мокрой от пота кожи, длинных судорог наслаждения; с упоением покрывает поцелуями лицо — губы, лоб, закрытые веки.

Тогда им так же приходится торопливо мыться под горячим душем, и Дженсен не может успокоиться, пока не заставляет Джареда кончить ещё раз. Он наблюдает за Джаредом, успевая покусывать его торчащие соски и напряжённую шею, дрочить ему в быстром темпе, млея от твёрдого и горячего в руке, и целовать стонущий рот.

И теперь, когда пора уходить, Джаред, отставляя в сторону пустую банку из-под пива, вдруг соскальзывает с дивана и кладёт голову Дженсену на колени. На мгновение Дженсен теряется — он не может распознать состояние Джареда. То, что делает Джаред потом, чересчур даже для их многолетних отношений. Он кладёт руки Дженсену на бёдра и целует его член. Не заглатывает, не сосёт — целует. Отмечает губами каждую вздутую венку, взасос целует щель на головке, и от влажных прикосновений горячего языка Дженсен сползает с дивана, пока не распластывается на полу, холодном и не особенно чистом. Жёсткое ковровое покрытие покалывает чистую голую кожу, слишком чувствительную после горячего душа, но именно сейчас Дженсену всё равно. Джаред продолжает покрывать поцелуями его бёдра, длинно лижет член, с каждым движением Дженсен готов кончить, но этого не происходит — Джаред… слишком нежен. Оргазм накрывает неожиданно — терпко и остро, словно первый раз за много времени. Дженсен рычит, беспорядочно хватая Джареда за волосы, за плечи, цепляясь за пальцы крепко впившейся в бедро руки.

Губы у Джареда, конечно же, скользкие, горячие и горько-солёные. Это не первый подобный поцелуй, но он особый. Может быть, последний в этом трейлере.

Поцелуй становится глубже, и это нужно прекращать прямо сейчас. Потому что ещё десять минут — и они не встанут до утра. Это не катастрофа, но…

Джаред прерывает поцелуй сам, отстраняется, смотрит несколько секунд и вдруг звонко чмокает Дженсена в нос.

— Фу! — орёт Дженсен, а Джаред радостно ржёт — он прекрасно знает, что Дженсен это ненавидит.

— Теперь ты доволен? — с улыбкой спрашивает Дженсен, запуская руку в мокрые волосы Джареда.

— Не совсем, — строит гримасу Джаред.

— Нет?

— Нет.

Светящаяся физиономия говорит об обратном.

— Почему?

— Ну, — тянет Джаред, изображая застенчивую улыбку, — на очереди ещё твой трейлер.

Точно.

— Посмотрим, секс-террорист, — даже не пытается спрятать улыбку Дженсен, — кстати, а почему «по старой памяти»? Мы ведь неделю назад…

— Неделя — это очень много, — возмущённо перебивает его Джаред, но Дженсен заканчивает:

— …и можно сделать это дома. Как всегда.

— Этого никто и не отменял, — серьёзно отвечает Джаред, помогая Дженсену встать.

— Твоя взяла, — сдаётся Дженсен, — возобновим через неделю.

— В твоём трейлере?

— В моём трейлере.

— По старой памяти?

— По старой памяти.


End file.
